


Just Kiss Me

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: Reyna goes to a sleepover at the Aphrodite cabin.  "You think you can sneak in without kissing a daughter of Aphrodite?" Drew said.Kissing a daughter of Aphrodite? What in Pluto was she talking about?"I guess you didn't know. You have to kiss a daughter of Aphrodite to enter except for adults and cabin inspections. Everybody kissed someone to get in. So just kiss me." Drew rolled her eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rika_Chan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/gifts).



"Hey Rey-rey!" Dakota, a son of Bacchus, peeked his sugar filled head into her room in the Big House.

Reyna looked up from her paperwork an glared at him, "Call me that again and there'll be a knife in your back," Reyna snarled.

Dakota raised up his hands as if to surrender. "Sorry, praetor. Anyway I come by as a messager. The Aphrodite cabin is hosting like a sleepover for some reason. They invited some of us Romans and some Greeks. And you're one of the Romans," Dakota said.

"...I'll think about it. Now go." 

*****

Reyna looked at the Aphrodite cabin. She was a few minutes late but she was sure it was fine.

She'll just slip in, maybe no one will notice that she wasn't there. Honestly she didn't know why she was going, maybe it was because it sounded like a nice break. 

As she entered no one noticed expect for Drew Tanaka, who walked up to her. 

"You think you can sneak in without kissing a daughter of Aphrodite?" Drew said.

Kissing a daughter of Aphrodite? What in Pluto was she talking about?

"I guess you didn't know. You have to kiss a daughter of Aphrodite to enter except for adults and cabin inspections. Everybody kissed someone to get in. So just kiss me." Drew rolled her eyes. 

Reyna looked at Drew's lips. They were the kind of lips that probably really soft. Not that Reyna really knew much about other people's lips. She's only been kissed on the cheek and forehead by Jason and Hylla. 

She had never kissed anyone on the lips.

But even so Reyna leaned closer to Drew and kissed her. Just a quick peck on the lips. 

Drew chuckled. "You know, you could have just kissed my cheek."

Reyna blushed. "Well I think you should have told me that." 

"What's done is done. But you're a pretty okay kisser." Drew said, winking.


End file.
